meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 009a
10:12:19 PM Kate: You figure there are two likely places Tae Li could have gone, if she wants to be alone--her room, and the courtyard. 10:12:45 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tries the courtyard first and then her room if she's not there. 10:13:31 PM Kate: She is in the courtyard, doing some sort of weird dance-like choreographed movement. It's like tai chi but with a lot more slow-motion punching. 10:14:01 PM Jamaros: ...Interesting dance moves. You should've tried those at the party the other day. 10:14:14 PM Kate: She doesn't stop, but does spare a *glower* at him. 10:14:24 PM Kate: If looks could kill you'd probably be a tiny pile of ash. 10:14:50 PM Jamaros: ...ok, everytime I try and talk today, someone gets mad at me. 10:14:57 PM Jamaros: So here's what's gonna happen. 10:15:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros finds a place to sit and does so. 10:15:17 PM Jamaros: I am going to sit right here and wait for you to want to talk. 10:15:32 PM Jamaros: I don't care how long it takes, I am not leaving you until it happens. 10:16:58 PM Kate: Tae Li speeds up a bit, and eventually she ends up pretty close to Jamaros, and for a second or two it looks like she's going to punch him in the face, but she stops her fist a few inches in front of it instead. 10:17:14 PM Jamaros: ((what do I roll to not flinch)) 10:17:23 PM Jamaros: ((If nothing, I just don't)) 10:17:35 PM Kate: Bluff! 10:17:52 PM Jamaros: ((29)) 10:17:57 PM Kate: You don't flinch at all. 10:18:08 PM Kate: Tae Li: Fine. What do you want to say. 10:18:25 PM Jamaros: I would just like to know what your problem is. 10:18:46 PM Jamaros: You have been tightly wound all day, and you're not exactly the loosest person to begin with. 10:19:05 PM Jamaros: And, by now, you've got to have figured out that freeing slaves is pretty low on our to do list. 10:19:14 PM Jamaros: So, why are you even with us to begin with? 10:19:37 PM Jamaros: But, most importantly...are you...ok? 10:19:51 PM Jamaros: Cause, frankly, I'm starting to worry for you. 10:20:02 PM Jamaros: Not about you, not in fear of you...for you. 10:20:13 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I'm fine. 10:20:22 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... why do you even care? 10:20:48 PM Jamaros: Well, I could say it's because you're my friend. 10:21:32 PM Jamaros: But, honestly, it's because we need to work with these nutjobs, and if you lose any more screws, I am extremely worried about what will happen. 10:21:52 PM Kate: Tae Li, stiffly: I do not have any... screws. 10:22:06 PM Jamaros: Oh yeah, I can tell. 10:22:51 PM | Edited 10:23:07 PM Jamaros: It doesn't take being raised by a manipulative diplomat to see that something is definitely eating at you, and it's not the usual "Kal's a drow" bull. 10:23:34 PM Jamaros: You were pissed at me about Zarra, then at Amara, then Kal, and then you punched Alain in the face. 10:23:48 PM Jamaros: Now, I cannot think of a reason anyone would want to punch Alain in the face. 10:24:11 PM Kate: Tae Li snorts. "He *also* likes Amara so you lie." 10:24:42 PM Jamaros: Maybe...but for now, I'm pretty sure Amara likes me, so, I'm pretty cool with him. 10:25:05 PM Jamaros: Any reason he rubs you the wrong way? 10:25:09 PM Jamaros: ((Dip roll?)) 10:25:17 PM Kate: Good idea! 10:25:30 PM Kate: Tae Li's eyes narrow. "No one *rubs* me. Any way." 10:25:34 PM Jamaros: ((22)) 10:26:05 PM Jamaros: Now that's a lie, we all know you hate Kal and I assume you take issue with Khiro for becoming engaged to her. 10:26:38 PM Jamaros: So, what did Alain do to you? 10:27:22 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... wrong place, wrong time. 10:27:31 PM Jamaros: I see. 10:27:46 PM Jamaros: And why did it upset you so much that I was with Zarra and not Amara? 10:28:11 PM Kate: Tae Li: It's cruel. 10:28:49 PM | Edited 10:28:58 PM Jamaros: In your mind, so are the drow. How's working with Kal any better? 10:29:00 PM Kate: Tae Li: Because I get to kill him at the end. 10:29:23 PM Jamaros: You think Khiro's gonna stand for that? 10:29:28 PM Jamaros: That is his fiancee 10:29:50 PM Jamaros: Also, you mean to tell me that you're going through all of this to get one shamed drow? 10:30:33 PM Jamaros: We were in the household of one of the most influential drow, why didn't you kill her? 10:30:42 PM Kate: Tae Li: You are thinking far too small. 10:30:53 PM Jamaros: ...am I? 10:30:56 PM Jamaros: ...how so? 10:31:03 PM Jamaros: ((17 Dip, btw) 10:31:36 PM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. "Why would I tell you that?" 10:32:03 PM Jamaros: Because I think you really want to tell someone and you know none of the others trust me anyway? 10:32:14 PM Jamaros: ((22 bluff)) 10:33:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: And so why would I? 10:34:07 PM Jamaros: Because it's apparent that I have no love for Kal or the Drow and if you are going to take them out, that might help me get rid of the extra baggage I picked up with Zarra. 10:34:25 PM Jamaros: ((13 bluff)) 10:34:35 PM Jamaros: ((she probably doesn't buy that one)) 10:35:04 PM Kate: Tae Li: And now you call her *baggage*? 10:35:12 PM Jamaros: Jamaros shrugs 10:35:31 PM Jamaros: I won't need her after this and, as you said before, I'm cruel. 10:35:41 PM Jamaros: But you can take advantage of that. 10:35:53 PM Jamaros: ((26 bluff) 10:36:18 PM Kate: Tae Li: I could take advantage of *you*? 10:36:35 PM Jamaros: Why not? 10:36:53 PM Jamaros: I'm seeing mutual goals, but maybe I'm wrong. 10:37:06 PM Jamaros: Maybe you're really all in this to get one sad little drow. 10:37:24 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... you don't know what you're dealing with. 10:37:38 PM Jamaros: Oh, care to enlighten me? 10:37:52 PM Jamaros: ((24 Dip)) 10:38:07 PM Kate: Tae Li: You would *not* survive the experience. 10:38:40 PM Jamaros: Jamaros subtly palms the leaf residue in case of trouble. 10:39:04 PM Jamaros: ((17 Sleight)) 10:39:19 PM Jamaros: Then tell me and kill me. The others wouldn't care. 10:39:44 PM Kate: Tae Li: The others do not care about the states of their souls. 10:39:59 PM Jamaros: I don't follow. 10:40:20 PM Jamaros: What do souls have to do anything? 10:41:05 PM Kate: Tae Li: Clearly nothing, to you. 10:41:29 PM Jamaros: Are you planning to kill me soon? 10:41:39 PM Jamaros: Or any of the others? 10:41:52 PM Jamaros: I still don't see how that gets you your big picture. 10:42:02 PM Jamaros: ((27 Dip)) 10:42:14 PM Kate: Tae Li: I will *try* not to. 10:42:21 PM Kate: Tae Li: I would encourage you not to tempt me. 10:42:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros laughs 10:43:19 PM Jamaros: Sorry, but I find the threats kind of funny. 10:43:34 PM Jamaros: ((28 bluff) 10:43:35 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... what threat? 10:44:05 PM Jamaros: Just this whole little tough act you've got going. 10:44:16 PM Kate: Khiro walks into the garden! Tae Li and Jamaros are standing a few feet away from each other; she's all sweaty and her fists are balled up. 10:44:24 PM Jamaros: It's so funny. 10:44:53 PM | Edited 10:45:06 PM Jamaros: What, you suckerpunched Alain and cut a few monsters and I'm supposed to be scared? 10:45:18 PM Jamaros: You're not gonna do anything. 10:45:25 PM Jamaros: I know it, and the others do to. 10:45:44 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns around and sees Khiro. 10:45:51 PM Khiro: Am I interrupting? 10:46:00 PM Jamaros: I don't think so. 10:46:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns back to tae li 10:46:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: Nothing of importance. 10:46:56 PM Jamaros: I think I was just about to head back to the others. 10:47:28 PM Kate: Tae Li: Flee. 10:47:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns and walks away. 10:47:47 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whispers to khiro as he passes. 10:47:59 PM Jamaros: "Be careful" 10:48:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads back to the group. 10:48:35 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Tae Li. 10:48:57 PM *** Kate removed Josh from this conversation. *** 10:49:08 PM Kate: Tae Li shakes her head at him. 10:49:24 PM Khiro: ... you are awfully intent on keeping people a mile away from you. 10:49:38 PM Kate: Tae Li: And it is working, is it not? 10:50:24 PM Khiro: Can't deny that. I'm wondering 'why', though. Why are you here, Tae Li? 10:50:41 PM Kate: Tae Li: To kill Drow. 10:50:49 PM Khiro: Why? 10:51:21 PM Kate: Tae Li: They keep slaves. They're murderers and rapists. 10:52:40 PM Khiro: Any given race has its murderers and rapists. And a lot of them are a lot easier to strike at then the drow. I don't doubt that you hate the drow. Why do you hate yourself so much, though? 10:53:02 PM Kate: Tae Li: What do you mean? 10:53:35 PM Kate: She starts doing a slow dancelike series of stretches; it looks like tai chi with a bit more punching involved. 10:54:24 PM Khiro: ... I mean when we found you you were pretty much getting ready for what would have been a suicide mission. Or at least a mission that would have hurt you as much as it would have hurt those you were after. 10:55:49 PM Khiro: Penance, maybe. 10:56:27 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... it's not a suicide mission. At least... that is *not* the plan. 10:57:28 PM Khiro: So you do have a plan. You going to let us into it or let us twist in the wind when it comes to it? 10:58:24 PM Kate: Tae Li: I'll try to ensure your safety. 10:58:38 PM Khiro: ...why? 11:00:11 PM Khiro: ... you're not a bad person. I can tell that much. And you get upset about reasonable things, so I know you're not a psychopath. 11:01:31 PM Kate: Tae Li stiffens a bit. "I am *not* a psychopath." 11:02:18 PM Khiro: I know. I don't know if the others know that, though. 11:02:56 PM Kate: Tae Li: What difference does it make? 11:04:02 PM Khiro: Well, they're concerned. So am I for that reason. We didn't stop until we had figured out what Kalanor was hiding, now you're the big question mark. 11:04:36 PM Kate: Tae Li: Why am I a question mark? I have told you what I intend to do. 11:04:57 PM Kate: Roll Perception. 11:04:59 PM Khiro: You're hiding something. Something big. 11:05:19 PM Khiro: ((NO.)) 11:05:41 PM Khiro: I can see it. 11:05:48 PM Kate: YOU SEE NOTHING. 11:06:33 PM Kate: Tae Li: I doubt that very much. 11:06:46 PM Khiro: I don't know what it is, just that you're hiding something big. 11:07:14 PM Khiro: And it's beyond your normal 'keep everyone at arms' length' act, too. 11:07:41 PM Kate: Tae Li: What makes you think it is an *act*. 11:08:42 PM Khiro: It's something you've worked at. You're too good at blending into social situations for you to *actually* be this abrasive. 11:09:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: How do you know this is the lie and that is somehow true? 11:10:19 PM Khiro: It's all lies, is my point. Layers of deceptions. 11:10:30 PM Khiro: And yet, you're not a bad person. 11:11:03 PM Kate: Tae Li: It is not some sort of... vast deception. I have told you what I am going to do and I am going to do it. 11:11:55 PM Khiro: When you tell a lie enough, it stops feeling like a lie. Especially when you lie to yourself. 11:12:02 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... and if you attempt to get in the way, I will kill you too. 11:12:48 PM Khiro: How will I know if I'm getting in the way of whatever it is? 11:13:12 PM Kate: Tae Li: Your *wife.* 11:13:40 PM Khiro: So you mean to kill her? Why her, of all the people you've seen down here? 11:13:56 PM Kate: Tae Li: What makes you think it will be only her? 11:14:35 PM Khiro: ... this is definitely penance for you. You don't get this zealously devoted to something without guilt. 11:15:00 PM Kate: Tae Li: Perhaps *you* are guilty. I am not. 11:15:29 PM Khiro: I don't believe you. 11:16:35 PM Kate: Tae Li: How shall I convince you? 11:17:08 PM Khiro: I doubt you can. 11:17:50 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. 11:18:02 PM Khiro: Look, I'm a liar, not a killer. Pretty sure you know that. 11:18:12 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. 11:18:59 PM Khiro: ... I think you care, in your way, about us, about what we do. 11:19:36 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I am going to *try* not to kill you. 11:19:45 PM Kate: Tae Li: You do make it difficult. 11:19:54 PM Khiro: Like I said. In your way. 11:20:09 PM Khiro: I don't think you're a bad person, Tae Li. I'd like to understand you better. 11:20:48 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I don't want to hurt innocents, but a significant number will be killed. 11:21:09 PM Khiro: ...why? Why kill innocents at all, Tae Li? 11:21:29 PM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. "It happens in war." 11:21:52 PM Khiro: Doesn't make it acceptable. 11:22:36 PM Kate: Tae Li: It depends. If it ends the war, it may be. 11:23:23 PM Khiro: It won't, though. You don't end a war by killing innocents. You start a new war that way. 11:23:35 PM Kate: Tae Li: Your way, perhaps. Not mine. 11:24:01 PM Khiro: ...so you're not planning to live after this, then? 11:24:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: I may survive. 11:24:28 PM Kate: She shrugs. 11:24:34 PM Khiro: No you won't. 11:24:36 PM Kate: Tae Li: That is not important. 11:24:37 PM Khiro: Even if you live. 11:24:43 PM Khiro: You won't survive. 11:25:00 PM Khiro: Because you'll always know the cost to your soul. 11:25:05 PM Kate: Tae Li: Neither will they. 11:25:24 PM Khiro: ...so you're not fighting for anyone but yourself. 11:26:14 PM Kate: Tae Li: What difference does that *make*? 11:26:58 PM Khiro: All the difference in the world. When you dont care about anything but results, you're no better than what you're trying to destroy. 11:28:16 PM Kate: That lands; she tries to avoid showing it, but almost flinches. 11:28:50 PM Khiro: You're not fighting to free slaves, you're fighting to kill slavers. Who cares about the slaves, right? 11:29:04 PM Kate: Tae Li: I do. 11:29:12 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am *hoping* you can save them. 11:30:47 PM Khiro: That would be easier if I knew *what* you were planning. 11:30:56 PM Kate: Tae Li: Swear you won't stop me. 11:32:26 PM Khiro: Can't do that. The ends can't justify the means, Tae Li. You'll never get clean that way. 11:32:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: Go away. 11:34:13 PM Khiro: Are you an ally or an enemy? I know you're not what you appear to be, but how deep does the lie go? 11:34:43 PM Kate: Tae Li: Go away, or you can drown with the rest. 11:35:13 PM Khiro: ... you don't have to be a monster, you know. 11:35:37 PM Kate: Tae Li: YOU are the only one who believes that I am. 11:35:59 PM Khiro: I might be the only one that doesn't think you are. 11:36:12 PM Khiro: Including you. 11:36:22 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... fine. Die with the rest. 11:36:36 PM Kate: She stops doing her little dance thing and glares at him. 11:38:19 PM Khiro: ... you'renot a monster, no matter what you are. You're going to make yourself into one doing this, though. 11:38:32 PM Khiro: Don't. 11:38:58 PM Kate: Tae Li: *You* are the monster. 11:39:28 PM Khiro: Why? 11:40:07 PM Kate: Tae Li: You seek to ally with one. 11:41:07 PM Khiro: The Lich, you mean? ...yeah. 11:41:20 PM Kate: Tae Li: Your *wife.* 12:04:10 AM Kate: You're back here now, Tae Li is staring at you! 12:04:31 AM Khiro: Khiro stares back at her. 12:05:23 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... I am counting on you to rescue as many slaves as you can. 12:05:46 AM Khiro: I'll do what I can. 12:06:43 AM Kate: Tae Li: Then I will destroy the city. 12:07:17 AM Khiro: I won't be able to save them all. And youll kill innocents. 12:07:31 AM Khiro: ...then you *will* be a monster. 12:07:47 AM Kate: Tae Li: There will be losses. 12:08:06 AM Kate: Tae Li: It can't be avoided. 12:08:20 AM Khiro: Yes it can. 12:08:28 AM Khiro: ...what did the drow do to you? 12:08:48 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... me? Nothing. 12:09:08 AM Khiro: You hate them so much, though. 12:09:29 AM Kate: Tae Li: I hate all slavers. 12:10:20 AM Kate: Tae Li: These are simply the most pernicious now that Tarkishi has been... altered. 12:11:25 AM Khiro: It's not about saving slaves, though, it's about killing slavers, isn't it? 12:12:36 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... that's how I know how to do it. 12:13:05 AM Kate: Tae Li: That's what I'm trained for. 12:13:11 AM Khiro: By who? 12:15:35 AM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. "What difference does it make?" 12:15:44 AM Khiro: I'm curious. 12:16:30 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... ghaele. 12:16:49 AM Khiro: ...ah. 12:17:58 AM Khiro: Not terribly big on gray areas, are they? 12:18:50 AM Kate: Tae Li: Some are, some aren't. They're very... free. 12:20:44 AM Khiro: ... are you a succubus? 12:21:09 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... what difference would it make? 12:21:48 AM Khiro: It wouldn't, really. Just... curious. It's not what you are that makes you a monster. It's what you do. 12:23:54 AM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. "What you don't do, if you refuse to help me." 12:24:17 AM Khiro: I'll help you free slaves. I won't help you kill a city. 12:26:39 AM Kate: Tae Li: I can do that myself. 12:27:47 AM Khiro: We could save more if you *didn't* kill the city. 12:28:22 AM Kate: Tae Li: They take *slaves*. It's *wrong.* 12:28:54 AM Khiro: Slaves are the foundations of their society. What happens if you take the slaves away? 12:29:08 AM Khiro: Kill one city, two more will take up the slack. 12:29:29 AM Kate: Tae Li: Nothing, if they're all dead. Look, just because you like *one* Drow--and frankly, she's just as bad as the rest--doesn't mean they're worth saving. 12:30:34 AM Khiro: Are you saying that a drow who wants nothing really to do with her society is as bad as someone who traffics directly in slavery? Are these the kinds of absolutes that the ghaele taught you? 12:31:16 AM Kate: Tae Li: No, but I *do* think she's an acceptable loss. 12:31:44 AM Khiro: I know it makes it easier when you can convince yourself that every enemy is a monster. But should war be easier? 12:32:54 AM Kate: Tae Li: I don't know what you mean. 12:34:46 AM Khiro: It's what armies do. Train soldiers so that they dont' see enemies as people. They see them as statistics, as monsters, whatever makes it easier to kill them. 12:35:17 AM Khiro: Slavers do it too. Teach themselves to see the people who they take as slaves as subhuman, as property. 12:36:54 AM Kate: Tae Li: I just see me preventing a generation of people from being slaves. 12:38:33 AM Kate: Tae Li: Close your eyes. 12:38:41 AM Khiro: Khiro eyes her. 12:39:00 AM Kate: Tae Li: If you want to know if I'm a succubus. I can show you. 12:39:16 AM Khiro: Like you said. Does it matter? 12:39:39 AM Kate: Tae Li: You don't trust me after all. 12:39:58 AM Khiro: Khiro sighs, and closes his eyes. 12:40:14 AM Kate: She kisses him on the forehead. Nothing much happens. 12:41:28 AM Khiro: Khiro opens his eyes? 12:42:20 AM Kate: She still looks like herself. 12:42:31 AM Kate: Tae Li: I'm a succubus. And it doesn't matter. 12:44:35 AM Khiro: You're not a monster, though. You don't *have* to do this. What if you actually focused on helping the slaves in the here and now, rather than the hypothetical slaves? 12:45:54 AM Kate: Tae Li: Of course I'm not a monster. 12:46:28 AM Khiro: You drown the city, and cite 'acceptable losses', you will be. 12:48:20 AM Kate: Tae Li: Maybe it's worth it. 12:49:07 AM Khiro: It won't be. 12:49:55 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... why are you marrying her, anyway? You seem like a good person. 12:51:51 AM Khiro: Because she's not a monster, either. 12:53:16 AM Kate: Tae Li: She doesn't care about you. 12:57:24 AM Khiro: How do you know? 12:58:10 AM Kate: Tae Li: How do you know she does? 12:58:34 AM Khiro: ((26 SM.)) 12:59:44 AM Kate: She likes you and she doesn't trust Kal. 1:00:34 AM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "I'm not the worst judge of character in the world." 1:00:54 AM Kate: Tae Li: You trust her and not me. 1:01:12 AM Khiro: I'm trusting you more and more. 1:01:57 AM Kate: Tae Li: *I* haven't lied. 1:02:20 AM Khiro: ... I suppose you haven't. But you've been very mysterious. 1:03:00 AM Kate: Tae Li: I could kiss you to death. I am not someone who likes to get close to people. 1:03:22 AM Khiro: Well, that much I figured out. 1:04:21 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... I kissed Jamaros. 1:04:59 AM Khiro: How did that go? 1:05:27 AM Kate: Tae Li: He's not dead. 1:05:45 AM Khiro: True. 1:06:03 AM Khiro: That a good or a bad thing? 1:06:52 AM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. "I could try harder next time." 1:07:40 AM Khiro: That does not answer the question. 1:08:21 AM Kate: She shrugs. "Practice makes perfect." 1:10:20 AM Khiro: Why did you kiss him? 1:11:07 AM Kate: Tae Li: I was angry. 1:11:32 AM Khiro: ....ah. I see. 1:11:36 AM Khiro: Why did you punch Alain? 1:12:38 AM Kate: Tae Li: I lost my temper. 1:12:52 AM Khiro: With him? 1:14:06 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... no, with Jamaros. He's very stupid sometimes. ... many of you seem very oblivious to others' feelings. 1:15:33 AM Khiro: We're none of us perfect. 1:16:19 AM Kate: Tae Li: Close your eyes again. 1:16:41 AM Khiro: Khiro closes his eyes. 1:17:27 AM Kate: He gets kissed on the lips by a succubus! 1:18:48 AM Khiro: ((Does he die?)) 1:18:53 AM Kate: ((No.)) 1:19:29 AM Khiro: ((Score!)) 1:20:02 AM Kate: ((That would be a lot more than she's doing. >.>)) 1:20:10 AM Kate: She sort of does go *on* kissing him though. 1:20:31 AM Khiro: He kisses her back! 1:21:27 AM Kate: ... that might go on for a while. 1:24:52 AM Khiro: Well, he goes with , putting his hands on her hips. 1:26:22 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... didn't think I could do this without hurting someone. 1:26:57 AM Khiro: Who told you that? 1:28:02 AM Kate: Tae Li: No one. I have a ring that means I don't have to... eat. Anyone. 1:34:53 AM Khiro: Oh. Huh, handy. 1:35:12 AM Kate: She goes back to kissing him! 1:35:29 AM Khiro: He kisses her back! 1:38:44 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... we shouldn't really... keep doing this. 1:39:15 AM Khiro: ...no. I suppose not. 1:41:16 AM Kate: Tae Li: I could kill you by accident. 1:41:57 AM Khiro: ((DEATH BY SNU SNU)) 1:42:49 AM Kate: ((YEP!)) 1:43:08 AM Khiro: You seem a pretty controlled person. 1:44:29 AM Kate: Tae Li: What about your... fiancee? 1:47:07 AM Khiro: I'm from Solitaire. I wasn't really raised on monogamy. One mother and two fathers, all married to each other. And Alydia is used to women having multiple husbands. 1:51:10 AM Kate: Tae Li: But not the other way around. 1:54:27 AM Khiro: well, no, but my point is that monogamy isn't a big thing to her, either. 1:54:36 AM Khiro: ((Plus, she sent him here to seduce her!)) 1:55:54 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... are you sure you want to... risk it? 1:57:19 AM Khiro: Khiro smiles a little. "I do." 1:58:33 AM Kate: Tae Li: ... you're unwise. Let's go. 1:59:34 AM Khiro: It's been said. 2:00:13 AM Kate: ((Probably needs a curtain there.)) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom